Life with Adrian
by Katherine-Rose-Rulz
Summary: Its about Rose and Adrian being together,what life is like with him instead of Dimitri. Starts from when Rose has to accept the dating proposal from Adrian. Some stuff about Abe and the jobs he does-Co author BarbiiDoll-Rating is 'M' for later parts
1. accept

I was walking to my room at the Academy thinking about Dimitri and about grad that was happening in less then two weeks, but mostly Dimitri.

Dimitri, Dimitri that's all I wanted but I'm never going to get that. He's a Strigoi. I tried hunting for him but I failed, now he's coming after me. I'm tired of waiting, I'm tired of jumping at every sound, Thinking it's him. Adrian still want's me, he gave me the dating proposal I asked for, but I don't want to risk his life, I'm scared to say the lest. I don't know what to do every time I try to talk to Lissa, Christian comes and takes her away to do god knows what.

"Rose!" I heard my best friend call from behind me. Lifting my head and turning to face her, I smiled. She was alone. Maybe we could talk now.

"What's up Lissa?" I said once she caught up with me. We started walking back to my room, and were almost there before she said anything.

"I'm sorry for running out on you earlier! Christian wanted me to go back to his room because I forgot my purse there yesterday, so I had to go grab it. I don't know why it couldn't wait. But I'm here now so what did you want to talk about?"

"Liss, I don't know what to do about Adrian, I want to try and see if we have anything but… I'm scared. Remember what I said about me failing in killing Dimitri. His 'final' death, you know? Well he either wants me to join him or he wants to kill me. And I don't want to put Adrian I danger." I said I a rush worried that Christian would show up and drag Lissa away from me.

"Rose, Adrian knows the risks of dating you, and he still wants to try. Don't worry about putting him in danger, were protected by the wards Dimitri can't get to you so he can't get to Adrian either. You're both safe, and rose he cares about you. Everyone can see that. If you want my opinion, I think you should." She said. Looking at her I could tell she meant what she said not just because of the bond we now share since she brought me back from the dead, but because it was written all over her face. She believed in what she just told me. Well I guess were about to find out if we truly can be together.

"Liss, I got to go, I'll see you at dinner. Okay?" I asked while turning and starting back the way we just came.

"Your going to see Adrian, aren't you?" Lissa asked to my retreating form.

"Yeah, I am. See you!" I yelled as I ran back down the stairs to the front of the dhampir dorm. Running to the guest building took about five minuets, but when I arrived there I slowed down to a walk and headed to Adrian's room on the second floor. Knocking on the door I waited, when he finally answered the door his waist was wrapped in a towel and his hair was still wet. The look on his face when he first opened the door was surprise but quickly shifted to one of happiness.

"Oh, Sorry Adrian, I'll come back later. I didn't mean to interrupt your shower." I said. When I was just about to leave he spoke up.

"Little Dhampir, it's fine, come in. I was just getting ready to go find you and Lissa for supper." he said as he stepped back far enough to let me in.

"Thanks, and I told Liss we'd meet her there, so we have a good hour maybe, before we have to go and meet her." I said, as I walked into his room closing it behind me.

"So what can I do for you Little Dhampir? Or were you just bored and wanted to make out with me?" he said with his trademark cocky grin that I loved, not that I'd admit that to him he's already cocky enough. Turning his back on me he dropped his towel and grabbed his black boxers silk of course and slipped them on, it was hard for me not to stare. He looked hot with his clothes on, so it goes without saying he looks even better with them off. Turning back around he started mumbling. "Now where are my jeans?" He started looking for his jeans. I spotted them on my first look, I picked them up.

"Adrian here," I said as I tossed them to him. He glanced up and smiled his cocky grin at me while catching them, and slipping them on.

"So what can I do for my little Dhampir?" he asked for a second time.

"Um… I was thinking about that dating proposal you gave me, And I want to give us a try. The only reason I didn't tell you this when you gave me the proposal is because…. I was scared. You know about the whole Dimitri trying to kill me thing. I didn't want you to get stuck in the middle so I guess I freaked and didn't tell you how I feel. I still haven't. But the truth is I like you, maybe more then like I'm not sure yet. So-"

"Rose don't worry. You know how I feel about you, I would wait for you for as long as it took." he said cutting me off. Then he surprised me by kissing me.


	2. look in my past

_**Recap:**_

"_**Rose don't worry. You know how I feel about you, I would wait for you for as long as it took." he said cutting me off. Then he surprised me by kissing me.**_

**Without thinking I kissed him back. It felt good kissing him. Maybe even better then kissing Dimitri, and I thought I would never love anyone again. Adrian is good, caring and patient, I could learn to love him. It would be easy, like waking up in the morning. Nothing to it. A couple minutes later we broke apart, gasping for air.**

"**I'm glad you decided to give me a chance," Adrian said while nuzzling my neck. "I love you my Little Dhampir, always have." He sighed pulling away from me, grabbing my hand he put on a fake cheerful smile. "Let's go find Lissa, you know she won't leave you alone till you tell her everything that happened."**

**I smiled at that. "You're right, some times I think your gay with the way you know how girls gossip and all that." I giggled. Holy Crap! Did I just giggle? At Adrian? I'm losing my mind. That's it, it has to be it. I'm losing my mind.**

"**Oh, my dear Rosie. I'm not **_**gay **_**I just spend a lot of time with you two. I know how you work." Damn, Adrian's the one that's making me crazy. At least I'm not getting Lissa's Craziness, that could be deadly to me and everyone around me. Sigh. Hey I just sighed in my head damn maybe I am catching her craziness. Wait did he call me **_**Rosie**_**? He's so dead.**

"**Did you just call me **_**Rosie**_**, Adrian Ivashkov! Do you know what happened to the last person who called me that?" I asked. I hated being called that. it was childish, I know. But come on!**

"**Oh, come on! It soot's you! And no I don't know what happened, care to tell me?" Adrian said.**

"**you remember when Lissa and me were living out in the human world for two years right?" He nodded, letting me know to go on. "Well it was our third week of school in Portland, and one of the guy in the class called me that. I never did learn his name. Well anyway I broke three of his ribs, his leg in, I think it was 18 places. Something like that. And he also got a black eye. that's before Lissa stepped in and told me to leave him alone. It was really funny, after that mostly everyone left me alone. Just how I liked it." **


	3. Dream

_Recap:_

"_You remember when Lissa and I were living out in the human world for two years, right? He nodded, letting me know to go on. "Well, it was our third week of school in Portland, and one of the guys in the class called me that. I never did learn his name. Well, anyway, I broke three of hid ribs and his leg in, like, eighteen places. Something like that. And he also got a black eye. That's before Lissa stepped in and told me to leave him alone. It was really funny; after that mostly everyone left me alone. Just how I liked it."_

You haunt my dreams. You keep me going back and forth.

And I don't know what to do.

I woke up in my bed alone. Like usual. My heart squeezed in longing as I remembered the dream I just had- about me and Dimitri. Together again. And he wasn't Strigoi:

_I took a deep breath of fresh summer's air. Unconsciously, without looking, I knew I was wearing a cream-colored strapless dress that stopped short of my knees. It had light brown swirls going up the left side of the dress. I was also barefooted. I walked to a tree and I sat underneath the massive, overhanging bows of the willow. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the trunk._

"_Rose," a voice said. It was full of someone else's longing. I looked up and saw Dimitri wearing jeans and a black leather jacket step under some of the lowest branches of the tree across from me._

"_Dimitri!" I cried, jumping up and running into his arms. "Oh I've missed you!" I buried my face in his chest._

"_And so have I," he said against my hair._

_I sighed and took in his scent. I tightened my arms and we just stood there like that for a while. Then I finally let go of him and we sat back down under the tree._

"_I wish you didn't have to leave me," I told him._

"_You act as if it was my choice," he said. If I hadn't known him better, I would have said that he was simply stating it. But, because I knew him so well, I knew that he was hurt._

"_No, no, of course not; I _know _you don't have a choice!" I had to make amends. I knew it really hadn't bugged him that much, but I hadn't seen Dimitri in so long…not even in my dreams._

"_Then please don't say things like that- you know I'd stay with you if I could, but there's no way I can. Not right now. I don't know if ever."_

_I sighed again._

"_Rose, I have to go now, okay?"_

"_What! Why?" There was no way I was going to let him leave, even if my dream life depended on it. I wanted to stay and talk to him forever._

"_That's why," he said. "You can't let yourself hold on to me forever. And you've got Adrian."_

"_H-how did you know that?"_

"_Rose, this is _your _dream. Of course I know- this is your brain with your imagination. Your brain knows you like Adrian, so I'll know. Dreams are your unconscious mind's doing. There's nothing you can hide from me when you sleep- or from yourself."_

_He started to fade. I didn't know what to say. I reached out to him, and my hand went through his body._

"_Don't go…" I whispered. "I love you."_

That was when I had woken up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got dressed. I had to get out- outside, maybe, but away from my room and my bed, the place where dreams happened.

I stepped outside and took a deep breath. It reminded me of the dream too, but instead the air was cold with winter and dark with night. And I was sure as hell not wearing a dress. I don't know why my mind thought _that _up.

"Rose?" someone said from behind me. I turned around, startled, and saw Adrian walking up to me. I looked around and realized my feet had taken me near the black, snow-covered entrance gates. "What are you doing out here alone? You're normally with Lissa, no matter how busy or not she is."

Oh, what was I going to do? Seeing Adrian here made my heart squeeze in a different way, this time out of love. How could I love two men at once? It was time to settle down- to settle with the one in front of me. I mentally slapped myself across the face and pulled up a smile for him from the darkest of my trenches.

"I can't have some Rose Time?" I asked. In truth, I hadn't even bothered to look for Lissa. As soon as I had gotten dressed I bolted out here. I could tell through the bond that she was awake, though.

:"Well of course you can," he laughed. "Just leave room in your Rose Time for me."

"Don't worry," I said, taking his hand and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Always."

I knew what I wanted between my two men. I knew what should have been done. But did my heart want to listen? I had no idea.

* * *

**This is Barb! So... I did this chapter on my own... the first one I've done/helped on and I hope you like it! And the next chapter I will also be writing, so it might take me some time but it will be up soon. Me and my friend Kat were wondering if you had any ideas if so review and let us know.**


	4. phone call?

_Recap:_

_I knew what I wanted between my two men. I knew what should have been done. But did my heart want to listen? I had no idea._

**Adrian's POV**

I couldn't do it; I just couldn't. How come I couldn't enter Rose's dream? I could at least tell that she was having a dream, at least. Maybe I had drunken more than I realized today. Or maybe she had learned to block me while asleep. I knew she didn't like me doing it, but still. Then her dream ended.

I had started to sweat with all of the exertion so I got up and took a shower. Then I threw something on and went outside for a breath of fresh air. This had never happened to me before. It was Saturday, so no one would be up for a while yet.

I burst through the doors, the guard not giving me anything more than a glance. I love how I can do anything here. I shrugged on the coat that I had draped over my arm and walked over to a tree. I leaned against it and took a deep breath then blew it out slowly. After a while, I was going to slide down the tree and sit in the snow but someone caught the corner of my eye and I looked over instead.

"Rose?" I said, walking up to her. She turned around, startled- probably both at seeing me and I had also most likely scared her-, but relaxed when she realized who I was. Somewhat. She looked around herself and her next expression told me she was surprised to have gotten out here. "What are you doing out here alone? You're normally with Lissa, no matter how busy or not she is."

"I can't have some Rose Time?" she asked, returning to her normal self.

"Well of course you can," I laughed. "Just leave room in your Rose Time for me."

"Don't worry," she said, taking my hand and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I almost blushed. "Always."

"Awesome," I replied, kissing her back, but on the lips.

My hand ventured to her waist. She put hers on my shoulders and the kiss deepened. I wanted to bed her, right now, but it wasn't like we could do this outside. Now I just had to slowly- so she didn't realize it- try to get her inside, all the while keeping up this romance so that we could get to-

_Beep-beep, beep-beep_. Rose's cell phone rang out from her coat pocket.

"When did you get a cell phone?" I asked as she broke away from me

_Beep-beep, beep-beep_, the thing demanded.

"My dad, Abe, gave it to me just before he left, as a parting gift." She dug into her coat and pulled out a silver HTC Legend.

"Nice phone," I muttered and she nodded as she pressed a few things on the touch screen and then finally started to talk.

"Hello?" she ventured. By her tone I realized she hadn't taken the time to look at the caller ID, if there was any. There was a pause before, "Oh my gosh, Dad!"

I blanched. Again? What did he want?

"Why are you calling, Old Man?" She paused again and then her eyes widened. "No! Seriously? Of course," Another pause. "What's in it for me?"

Ah, my Rose.

"Tell me now," she pouted. "Seriously? Half?" Another pause. "Awesome, see you soon!"

"What was that about?" I asked.

"My dad offered me half of his next pay if I helped him with his next job!" an evil grin stretched her lips.

"And that would be?"

"He won't tell me over the phone, but he's coming over before dawn for a few days, max a week!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Really!" she said. "I can't wait to see him again."

"Me either," I mumbled. I wondered what he was going to think of me being with Rose…

* * *

_**Okay so sorry it has taken so long! But here is the next chapter hope you enjoy! Katherine will write the next few chapters but it might take awile she has some family stuff going on. so once again hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

**_ -BarbiiDol_**


	5. Phone call Rose's POV

**_Impotant must read!_**

**_Ok any words that arn't in english there will be a translation at the end of the chapter a_****_nd if any of it is wrong I'm sorry. Oh and in my story Abe went back to the academy with Rose and only her close friends now he's her dad because he was only there for the dinner at the end of Blood Promise and then he left to go do some busness. and he didn't call Adrians phone he didn't ask Victor about his brother at all but he might latter in my story. And I don't own any of the charecters or anything Richelle Mead does._**

* * *

Recap:

Rose just got off the phone with Abe and told Adrian he's coming to visit. Abe doesn't know about Adrian and Rose being a couple, mainly because they just became a couple the day before.

_**Rose's POV**_

I was kissing Adrian and wishing we were somewhere more private when all of a sudden my stupid phone started to beep. Damn! I have to seriously change the ring tone! Actually I should have left my phone in my room.

"When did you get a cell phone?" Adrian asked once I pulled away

_Beep-beep, beep-beep! _Fuck!

"My dad, Abe, gave it to me just before he left, as a parting gift." I said as I pulled out my silver HTC Legend.

"Nice phone." He muttered, not sure if he was serious or not I just nodded. Looking back at my phone I pressed in a few numbers to unlock the phone, finally I put it to my ear and answered.

"Hello?" I asked, I should have checked the caller ID. I can be so dumb! Oh well.

"What your not happy to hear from me little girl?" Asked none other then my father Ibrahim Mazur, which back in Russia they call him _Zmey _which means serpent. I personally think he's a mobster. Abe is involved in a lot of different business venture's, no one is really sure if its legal or illegal, but he has never been proven guilty so who knows? Am I right?

"Oh my gosh, Dad!" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"It's good to talk to you, sorry I haven't called. I have been busy, still am." If he was still busy what did he want from me? Not that I mind the call. I grew up most of my life without him or my mother for that matter, but we're all working it out. I now have my mother and father in my life more than before and that's all I can ask.

"Why are you calling, Old Man?" I said in true Rose Hathaway fashion. But I was curios.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted a little vacation off of school, I need some help with the project I'm working on. And I thought you were perfect for the job, and of course you won't be linked to it." He said, Holy Shit! My eyes must be super wide at this point because I saw Adrian look at me closer then before. But he might be trying to study my aura. Getting back on task I say,

"No! Seriously? Of course," Hold on what's in it for me? There better be something in it for me. "What's in it for me?" I ask out loud.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. You are just like me _kiz_. But I'll have to tell you when I get there."

"Tell me now!" I demanded, and I'm pretty sure I was pouting also by the way Adrian smiled at me.

"Fine _kiz_, You'll get half of the money that we collect for the job, not including a bonus. What the job is, well I'll have to tell you when I get there, which should be before dawn. And I'll be there for a couple days maybe a week it depends."

"Seriously? Half?" Sweet! This is going to be so cool!

"Yes, Half. You might get more, if we get a bonus then we'll split that too. And remember Rose once you find out what the job is you can back out whenever you want. But I have to get going, _Ben seni severim _Rose, I'll call you when I get there."

"Awesome, see you soon!" then without saying anything else he hung up. Damn! I should have asked him what _Ben seni severim meant! _Oh well I will next time. When I hung up my phone I turned to Adrian, before I could say anything he spoke.

"What was that about?"

"My Dad offered me half of his next pay if I helped him with his next job!" an evil grin stretched across my face before I could stop it.

"And that would be?" Damn! He had to go and ruin my moment! It was annoying me like hell that _Zmey_ wouldn't tell me. Instead of getting mad at him I answered,

"He won't tell me over the phone, but he's coming over before dawn for a few days, max a week!"

"Really?" Adrian asked. Probably hoping I was lying the first time they met my Dad threatened Adrian's life. And he hadn't even been dating me then! I'm not sure of all the details all I know is that my dad didn't like the way Adrian looked at me.

"Really!" I said super excited just to annoy him. "I can't wait to see him again."

"Me either." He mumbled.

* * *

_Zmey-_serpent

_Kiz-_ Daughter

_Ben seni severim_- I love you

**_Ok thanks for reading if you have anything that you want to happen just let BarbiiDol and me know, by either reviewing or whitchever. Sorry for any mistakes that I made!_**

**_-Katherine (Kat)_**


	6. surprises over Breakfast

Recap:

_Rose's POV of the phone call between her and Abe._

_Rose's POV_

_The Gang (Rose, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie) just finished breakfast._

"Liss what's got you so excited?" I asked. The bond was giving away her

excitement, but I could not pin point why she was excited she was getting better at

blocking me but I still got into her head when she was getting down and dirty with

Christian in the school's church attic. Surprisingly I got sleep last night considering they

had made up it wasn't that hard they just had to talk it out, no thanks to Avery _Fucking _

Lazer.

"You didn't tell them?" Said a slightly girly voice that I hadn't heard in awhile,

However, I recognized it immediately. Mia Rinaldi. When Lissa and me first got back to

St. Vlad's she was a major Bitch to us, but know she's one of our good friends. After

everything happened in Spokane you couldn't really judge any of us for becoming

friends.

"Mia!" I yelled jumping up and giving her a hug along with everyone else before

we all sat back down as soon as I sat back down I jumped up again. I had the best idea

ever! Everyone looked at me weird until I said what I know Lissa wished I never did.

"Let's play some games since the whole gang is here! Namely _TRUTH OR DARE_!" Lissa

groaned, and all Eddie did was shake his head with a small smile playing at his lips.

Because they are the only people who have played with me before. Christian, Adrian, and

Mia are the newest additions too our group. The last time I played was when I was in the

human world with Lissa.

"Damn Rose! It has been a long time since we played that! Who's in?" Eddie

said with a slight challenge in his voice.

"I'm in, gives me the chance to embarrass Rosie over here." Christian said

Chuckling. Oh, he did not just call me Rosie! He is in for it now, not that he was not in

for it before. Anyway, everyone is fair game.

"Chris, you're just going to anger Rose, the last time I played with her she dared

me to were my under-wear to the next party I went too. And I was not allowed to put on

any of the shirts they offered me, it was a nightmare! And there was this really cute

human that I kind of liked and she knew it! It was totally embarrassing!" Lissa said. It

was true, I dared here to do that just because I knew the guy she had a crush on was going

to be there.

"Before they start yelling at each other I'm in. whatever My Little Dhampir wants to do

I'll do." Adrian piped in.

"Ok, how about you two?" I asked Lissa and Mia. I so wanted them to play it

would be a blast. They looked at each other before nodding there heads. "Great let the

games begin!" I said before we all got up and headed to Adrian's room.

* * *

If you have any ideas for the Truth or Dares they should do let us know. the game will begin next chapter and if the chapter is short the game will last a couple

chapters if you want. Just let us know. And I am so sorry for the long wait I have been super busy getting ready for school. BarbiiDol and Me will get the next chapter

up as soon as we can you know how it can be with a new school and home work. but I will be starting the next chapter some time this weekend I promise that I just

can't tell you when it will be up. Again Sorry.

Luv ya guys,

Kat


	7. Drinks!

_Recall: _

"Great let the games begin!" I said before we all got up and headed to Adrian's room.

_Rose's POV_

When we got there Adrian offered drinks, like usual it was an alcoholic drink.

After everything that has happened to me lately I accepted, he looked surprised but got

me a _Sex on the Beach. _I know weird name, but all that's in it is Vodka, Peach schnapps,

Chambord raspberry liqueur, Cranberry juice, and Orange juice. If you asked me what my

favourite alcoholic drink right now was I would have to say _Sex on the Beach _I'm not really

sure why, but it was alcohol so who cares? He got everyone else _Anti-Freeze 2._ And no

there was no Anti-freeze in it, all it was, was 1 package hot chocolate, 1 1/4 oz

peppermint schnapps, 6 oz boiling water, and 1 1/2 oz whipped cream. And Adrian

himself got a _Four Jokers _it had 3/4 oz Rumple Minze peppermint liqueur, 3/4 oz

Jagermeister herbal liqueur, 3/4 oz Goldschlager cinnamon schnapps, and 3/4 oz Black

Haus blackberry schnapps in it. After we all had our drinks we sat down in the living

Room on the ground in a circle. All the furniture had been moved to the edge of the room

So nothing would be in our way. Since I had suggested we play I started.

"so… Christian, _Truth or Dare_?" I asked hiding a smirk. I hoped he would say

dare.

"Well dear Rosie, Dare! I am no pussy!" Yes! ! ! I smirked full on now, this was

going to be fun!

* * *

_**Okay, I hope you liked the chapter. But I got so little reviews for the last chapter and no one gave me any idea's for dares. I can usually come up with dares**_

_** but not **__**right now, I don't know why. but before I start the next chapter I need 30 reviews, theres 25 so far. I wouldn't ask this but I need some ideas for**_

_** truth and dares they **__**can do. Even if you think there crapy dares/truths I can add stuff to them to make them longer or somthing. But I just thought I**_

_** would put this up and see if anyone **__**still wants me to continue. Oh, and before I forget, disclamer:I dont own any of the charecters or anything Richelle**_

_** Mead owns it.(this will be the last disclamer for this **__**story because everyone hates them so this one will stay for the whole story.)**_

**_ -Katherine_**

**_P.S. Can you check out my other story(One shot)? it would be tottaly cool if you did._**


	8. Worms, Lap dances, And Abe

**Recap: ****"So… Christian, Truth or Dare?" I asked hiding a smirk. I hoped he would say**

**dare. "Well dear Rosie, Dare! I am no pussy!" Yes! ! ! I smirked full on now, this was**

**going to be fun!**

_**Rose's POV**_

Sweet, sweet revenge! Christian is going to pay for every comment he made to me! "Ok, Christian, I dare you to go outside dig up five worms and

swallow them whole. And you guys all have to let me video tape every dare."

Everyone looked disgusted at the same time that Christian blurted, "What!"

"You said you weren't't a pussy, so-" I dug through my bag and pulled out my mini video camera that Abe sent me a couple of days ago, "- let's do

it!" I grabbed him by the left upper arm and tugged and pulled him out the door. As soon as we were out I started to film.

"Our first dare of the day!" I said as I filmed myself shoving Christian in front of me. "We're having Christian eat worms! I dared him."

We stepped through the doors to the courtyard and walked to a group of flowers near a light wood bench. The moon shone on the wood and ground, and

just about everything else, making the world look bleached and pale. There were those little solar path lights going down the path, not far from us, but we

weren't headed there. I pushed Christian to the ground. He looked at me from the ground.

" Well, dig, doggie, dig!" I said.

"With what?" he complained.

"You're front paws, Dip-shit, what else?"

"I don't frickin' have paws, dumb a-"

"I don't give a fuck, do it," I giggled. I never giggle. Stupid Frosted Flakes I had earlier today for breakfast. They make me so hyper- then again, I add

more sugar to it. And… then there's the donut… Double chocolate. Christian shrugged and pierced the ground with his short nails. He started to dig, purposely

flinging it in my direction, beside him.

"Idiot! You'll get dirt on my camera!"

"And on your clothes," Lissa mused from behind me. I laughed.

Soon he lifted over a rock and came up with two worms right away. They were maybe four or five inches each and squiggled and squirmed in his right hand.

"Ew, gross!" Lissa squealed. I laughed again and said,

"Eat it already!"

Christian pinched his nose with his left hand so he couldn't smell anything, lessening the taste. I was about to tell him to take his hand off when he popped

the two worms into his mouth and swallowed. He groaned.

"They were- slithering- down my-" he made a gagging noise and covered his mouth, but he stopped himself from puking.

"Next time you're not allowed to plug your nose," I said, smiling.

"Damn," he said, looking a little green.

"Dig again," Adrian said and my smile widened.

After a shorter time than the last, Christian came up with another two worms. They were smaller than the last two- maybe three inches-, but they'd do.

He didn't plug his nose this time, but he swallowed too quickly.

"For the last worm," I said, handing the camera to Lissa. "You're going to have to chew it. With your mouth open so we can see that you're doing it!"

Christian's ashen face went whiter. I laughed evilly. Then he got to work digging again in the spot of mud, the moon shining in it so we could see

everything. This would totally help the camera. Once again Christian dug. His hands were filthy, but the hole was pretty impressive, for a Moroi without a

shovel. Finally- probably taking the longest yet, maybe five whole minutes- he spotted another worm. He grabbed the end and pulled.

And pulled.

And pulled some more. Finally it popped out of the dirt hole, all slimy and dirty.

"Oh, that's raunchy!" Mia moaned.

"I know, I love it," I grinned evilly and Mia coughed.

'I'm so not kissing him for a week after this!' Lissa said through the bond. Lissa looked green herself now and I saw images in her head of her kissing

him as soon as he washed out his mouth with soap. Not on her watch.

"That's got to be at least nine fucking inches!" Eddie grinned, totally unaffected by the sight of this dare.

"I know!" I said.

"So cool, isn't it?" Adrian said, but I could hear a hint of sarcasm.

"Now chew!" I said, practically squealing with anticipation. Christian grimaced and tilted his head back, lowering it into his mouth, careful not to get it

anywhere but the inside of his body. Then he started to chew, with his mouth open. Lissa practically dropped the black camera back into my hands and turned

away, though she peeked through her fingers. We'd all probably watch the tape with all of the dares later anyway. Christian gagged and had to close his mouth

for a second, but he opened it again and I taped as he chewed some more on the pink organism. I zoomed in. Then he finally swallowed.

"Nastiest fucking thing I've ever-"

Adrian burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Christian wiped his mouth with the back of his hand which didn't happen to be all that dirty. It was mostly his fingers that were

covered in black dirt. "Truth or Dare?" he shot. Adrian stopped laughing and his eyes went wide. Then he grinned.

"Do your worst- dare! You're not Rose, I'm not afraid!"

"I dare you to give Kirova a lap dance while singing 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'!" Christian said I looked at him in disbelieve then burst out laughing.

This was going to be funny. I know I shouldn't say that about my boyfriend, but come on it was too funny. And the look on his face! Damn! It sucks to be him.

Adrian shot me a glare before smirking. Oh damn! This is not going to turn out good.

"I double dare Rose, but to do it to Alberta!" If I was drinking something I sure would have spit it out. I was going to kill him! But in true Rose Hathaway

fashion, I didn't back down.

"Fine I accept!" after I said those words I handed the video camera to Christian so he could tape it. We all started to walk to the guardian hall were I

knew for a fact there was a meeting going on. Alberta and Kirova were leading the meeting so of course they would be there. I wonder if Adrian knows that all

the guardians and teachers are going to witness this? Probably not. That just makes it more funny! When we got to the guardian hall with Christian carrying my

iPod touch, sadly I am the only person who has 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun' on there iPod. He was also carrying my video camera, while Mia came running up

to us from grabbing her iPod dock from her room. I smiled while I pushed open the doors, Kirova and Alberta were sat facing us so they saw when we came in.

"what is the meaning of this!" Kirova yelled at me, like usual I'm the one too blame. But like usual I wasn't going to be the one cowering. Well neither of

us cower in each others presence, but you get the idea. Everyone here is going to be scared for life!

"Nothing! We just thought we'd stop by and see how ya'll are doing." I said while Mia set down her iPod dock on the table. Christian put my iPod in the

speaker system, He nodded towards me and Adrian. I smirked and started walking towards Kirova and Alberta, with Adrian trailing behind. When we got to

them Christian shouted,

"Let the show begin!" Fuck! Fire boy is so going to get it after this! If he thought the worms were bad, he's going to wish he was dead! Before I knew it

Christian had pressed play and we were doing the unspeakable. Giving Kirova and Alberta a lap dance. shudder. Fuck I hate Christian right now, but I have to

be able to do what I dish out. Here goes nothing…

**(you don't have to read the song, I didn't put any description into the dance. Mainly because I can't think of anything that would be funny)**

_I come home in the morning light _

_My mother says when you gonna live your_

_life right Oh mother dear we're not the _

_fortunate ones And girls they want to have _

_fun Oh girls just want to have fun The phone _

_rings in the middle of the night My father yells _

_what you gonna do with your life Oh daddy dear_

_you know you're still number one But girls they _

_want to have fun Oh girls just want to have _

_- That's all they really want Some fun When _

_the working day is done Girls - they want to _

_have fun Oh girls just want to have fun Some_

_boys take a beautiful girl And hide her away _

_from the rest of the world I want to be the one _

_to walk in the sun Oh girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have That's all they really want _

_Some fun When the working day is done Girls - they _

_want to have fun Oh girls just want to have fun, _

_They want to have fun, They want to have fun... _

**(Okay song over.)**

Alberta and Kirova just sat there staring, they looked so creeped out! Well that made four of us. Everyone else sat there for a moment then burst out laughing.

Before we could get into any trouble we grabbed the iPod dock and my iPod and ran all the way back to Adrian's room. Once everyone was sitting down we looked at

each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay we so have to watch that video!" Christian said, witch brought on more laughing. Before anyone could say more my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID

my mood brightened. It was Abe!

"Hello, baba." I answered

"Kiz, you sound happy. What did you do now? And do I have to get you out of more trouble?" He knows me so well.

"I'll show you the video when you get here." I smirked.

"Do I even want to know? And that's the reason I called actually. Meat me at the front gate, and do you know where the headmistress is? I have to go ask if I

can get a room in guest housing." Oh god that is going to be funny.

"Um, yeah I know where she is." I said between giggles. Damn! I'm turning all girly!

"Good, I'll see you soon. Bye kiz." He hung up. I smiled, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"guys go meet me at the guardian hall. I'll be there in a minute." I said while grabbing my iPod and putting it in the pocket of my black leather jacket, Abe had

sent it when he sent the video camera. He had also sent me a bank card that was linked to his, and he didn't even care how much I spent or on what! He is like the

best dad ever! "See ya'll soon!" I yelled while running out the door. I flat out sprinted till I saw my dads black hummer limo. I would explain what it looked like but I

would not do it justice. "Dad!" I yelled when he stepped out, after Pavel my Dads main guardian opened the door for him. I ran straight into my dads arms witch he

had opened up for me, catching me before I fell. It felt nice to have him hug me, it had been awhile since I had seen him so sue me.

"Rose, it's good to see you. Now what did you do? I doubt you would hug me unless you need me to get you out of trouble."

"No I just missed you, it has been boring. Well today wasn't you should have seen there faces! Priceless! I'll show you the video to you later." I said.

"I look forward to it, if it has you laughing it is probably something you shouldn't have been doing and therefore funny." He said smiling down at me, since I was

still hugging him. Disengaging from the hug I started walking in the direction of the guardian hall again. While my father told his other guardian to go park the

hummer. I couldn't remember his name though, oh well I'll ask later.

"Old man did I tell you I was dating Adrian? I can't remember if I did or not." I said while walking, we were about five minutes away from the guardian hall.

"WHAT?" Oops, guess not. Well he'll find out eventually. Why not now?

"don't worry Baba, I love Adrian, he won't hurt me." WAIT! Did I just say I love Adrian fucking Ivashkov? Well it is true

"I'll have to have a talk with him later." Abe muttered.

"Baba don't hurt him! Please!" I said panicking I don't want Abe to hurt Adrian.

"I wont Kiz. don't worry." By then we were in front of the guardian hall and I saw everyone there waiting

"Liss, Adrian, Christian, Eddie you guys remember my dad right? Mia this is my Dad Abe Ma-

"Abe Mazur, right? it's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm Mia Rinaldi." Mia interrupted, sticking her hand out.

"call me Abe, please. Any friend of my kiz's is a friend of mine. And before I forget Adrian my boy we'll have to have a talk soon." Oh shit! I shot a warning look

at my dad. He just smiled at me before saying "now where is the headmistress." as soon as the words left his mouth everyone burst out laughing. Abe and Pavel

looked at us strangely but before we could explain his other guardian arrived.

"Rose you forgot this in Adrian's room." Christian said while stifling more laughs. I nodded, when he handed me my video camera. I knew I was forgetting

something.

"come on we should go get him a room." I said while pointing to Abe, everyone nodded. When we walked in everyone turned toward us turning pale and

covering there laps with binders or whatever they had in front of them.

"Um, Miss Hathaway, what can I do for you?" Kirova stammered. She hadn't yet noticed Abe and his two guardians in the door way, good thing she noticed

everyone else at least.

"well, I have a guest here and I was wondering if there was an extra guest room for him and his companions." I said.

"Miss Hathaway we can not house all of your delinquent friends." Before I could stop myself I was laughing at what Kirova said, 'delinquent' I don't think that

word applies to Abe.

"Kirova he's not a deliny- whatever you said. He's my dad." I said smirking when I saw her discomfort. Having me around was bad enough, but Rose

Hathaway's long absent father here, that was a nightmare. Because no one good could have a daughter like me. I was just that bad. Kirova finally noticed my dad

standing there. Her eyes widened so much I thought they would fall out.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Mazur! I didn't know such a big supporter of this school was the father of Rose. She is a magnificent girl, you should be so proud!" God

suck up much? Before I could say anything my father spoke up.

"Yes I am extremely proud of her, she's the best daughter anyone could ask for. But right now I would like a room so I can get some sleep I have business to

take care of in the morning. And I would like permission to take Rose off campus tomorrow." He said without so much as a glance towards her, he was more

interested in the other guardians glaring at me, it was actually only Stan Fucking Alto that was glaring. But who cares?

"Yes of course! Guardian Hans will you take them to there rooms please?" Kirova said. Before we all parted we got hugs and in my case kisses on the cheek

from Adrian and Abe, well my dad did hug and kiss Lissa's cheek. Everyone else he just nodded too. When I got to my room I just landed on my bed and was out like a

light.

* * *

_Okay Barbara and me are like so sorry for the long wait but we haope it's worth it. I would give you the reasons we haven't updated but it has alot to do with school so I don't _

_want to bore you. Hope you liked the chapter we will start working on the next chapter as soon as posible. And again sorry for the wait!_

_-Kat & Barbara_


	9. I'm Blind!

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was someone knocking on my door. Groaning I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. Fuck its only 8 in the evening-well morning for humans. I've been asleep for maybe 2 hours, because I got back to my room just before curfew. No one wakes Rose Hathaway up and gets away with it. The last time someone did it was the hall matron, I tied her up in a broom closet with a bunch of tarantulas for two days before one of the guardians found her, she never did say who did that to her. The last thing I heard was that she was living with the humans, to get away from me. In my defense I didn't know she was deathly afraid of tarantulas or I wouldn't have done it. At least I don't think I would have. Either way someone was going to pay! I _hate _being woken up!

"What the hell do you want? Do you not know whose door you're knocking on!" I yelled, just before throwing my pillow over my head to Hopefully block some of the noise out. No such luck, they just continued banging on the door. Damn! Someone better be dying for them to wake me up! Throwing the warm blankets off of me and staggering out of bed I threw open the door to non other then Pavel Abe's main guardian. Note to self ask Abe what his other guardians name is. Scowling at Pavel I growled out.

"What the hell do you want? If you would have asked around you would have found out I don't like being woken up when I don't have to be up. So you better have a damn good reason. Like maybe Queen Tatiana falling mysteriously ill and naming Lissa or Adrian next in line for the thrown, hell even if she chose _Christian _for the thrown. Now that would be a reason to wake me up. Other than that come and get me when lunch is being served. Night Pavel." I said, trying to close the door but before I could he stopped it with his foot. Looking at him I waited, not very patiently but oh well I'm tired. You can't really blame me.

"Mr. Mazur wishes for you to come and see him." He said.

"Like right now?" When he nodded I continued. "Tell him I'll be there as soon as I go for a shower." Without waiting for him to answer me I closed the door and went for a shower.

When I got out of the shower I threw on some black skinny jeans some black heels, red tank top and a leather jacket. When I was dressed I locked the door and headed to my dads room in guest housing. Looking on my phone I saw 40 minutes had passed since Pavel came to my door. Hopefully Dad isn't mad at me. Walking up to his door I didn't bother knocking. But I so wish I did. Damn I think I just went blind! This is worse then when I see Christian and Lissa going at it. Coughing lightly while I closed my eyes I stammered out.

"Um, I'll be waiting in my room, if you need me." Before anyone could say anything I closed the door and went back to my room. I can safely say I will never look at My mom and Dad the same again.

* * *

**_Ok I am so sorry it took so long but my computer hasn't been working properly, still not sure if it will continue working or not. But since its working right now I decided I'll write a quick chapter. again so sorry I'll try and update again as soon as possible for sure when I have my next break in school I'll put up a couple of chapters, not sure when the next break is but when I do I'll make sure I post a couple new chapters-weekends don't count as breaks, those times I'm trying to catch up on school work. If I didn't have to go to my Gallery show at school tonight I would update some more, as it is I'm doing this before school._**

**_so thanks for reading!_**


	10. Interuptions

Oh. My. Freakin'. God.

I hastily shut the door and turned on my heel and walked away from that door. I couldn't stop shivering as I walked back to my room and I wished I could remove certain memories immediately. I just saw something no teen ever, _ever _wants to see happen between his or her parents. Hell, no son or daughter ever wants to see their parents ready to have sex. They were both already naked and my mom was against the wall with my dad ready to –omigawd ew. I wanted to puke.

I walked into my room and fell on the bed and moaned. Then there was a knock on my door again. As I walked up to it I yelled,

"If you think I want to talk to you after _that_, Abe Mazur,–" I swung open the door, " –you're dead wr –"

It wasn't my dad. It was Adrian. Maybe it was time to get those pictures out of my head and create my own.

"What's all this about?" he smiled.

"You're just in time," I ignored that. That was something I did _not _want to discuss, at least not right now.

"For what?" he asked.

"I need help with this little itch," I said.

He laughed.

"Are you serious? Where,"

"Not that kind of itch," I said, closing the door behind him. I pulled him onto my bed and gave him a kiss. "_This _kind."

"That's actually what I came here for. I'm bored," Adrian said. I smiled in a sexy way at him.

He kissed me and I put my hands in the stylishly messy hair I grew to absolutely love. I wrapped my fingers in it. After a moment I pulled back to admire his pretty face and emerald green eyes. We carried on and, after a while, he pulled off my shirt then ran his hands down my sides to peel off my jeans. I got to work on him next by taking off his jeans and dark grey sweater. I was left in a black thong and bra and he had a grey and black plaid t-shirt and black boxers made of silk –of course.

After a little while longer, we were really ready to go all the way. I had my hands ready to take off Adrian's shirt. The sound of a door opening barely registered at the back of my mind but suddenly Adrian stopped kissing me and cried out in surprise. He was lifted off of me and thrown out the door, still in his boxers and t-shirt, and with an erection. The door was then slammed. I would have found that hilarious on any other day, but this pissed me off today. How could I get to work on getting rid of what my parents started if my guy was booted out the door?

I scowled at the person who did that, angry. At the same time, I was baffled at who it could possibly be. When I looked up, I saw Zmey looking down at me and boy was he _mad_.

"HEY!" Adrian shouted from the other side of the door. He pounded on it, probably with both fists, and it was really loud. If he didn't watch it, other people would notice him too and I was sure he didn't want that.

"Could you at least toss Adrian his clothes?" I growled.

He stiffly bent over and picked up Adrian's socks, jeans, shoes and sweater and chucked them out the door. Before it closed I saw a startled Adrian jump out of the way and I heard the soft thumps as his clothes hit the ground. Then it slammed shut again and Zmey shouted,

"Go to your room, boy, I'll deal with you later."

"What do you want, dad?" I asked him, crossing my arms. Man I wished I was dressed now.

"Put something good on," he said. He went to my closet and dug through my innocent school clothes. The worst I had in there was a black, low cut tight dress that went up to my knees for any parties I might sneak off to. "You have nothing good in here."

"What? I thought parents were supposed to like the innocent bit," I said. Where had this come from?


	11. Hidey Hole

Recap:

_"What do you want, dad?" I asked him, crossing my arms. Man I wished I was dressed now._

_"Put something good on," he said. He went to my closet and dug through my innocent school clothes. The worst I had in there was a black, low cut tight dress that went up to my knees for any parties I might sneak off to. "You have nothing good in here."_

_"What? I thought parents were supposed to like the innocent bit," I said. Where had this come from?_

**Chapter 11: Rose POV**

Looking at my dad I saw he was serious about me having nothing good in my closet. Smirking to myself I got off my bed and said,

"Do not fear, father o' mine! Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" The look on his face when I started pushing my bed out of the way was priceless!

"Rose I have not forgotten who I'm talking too. I was stating a fact, you have crappy clothes here. Now what are you doing? We have to get going to get you an appropriate outfit for the lunch meeting were having," he said, looking at me with impatience.

I rolled my eyes and finally finished pushing the bed away from my secret stash of clothing. I lifted a large square piece of carpet along with the hardwood flooring that was underneath it. It revealed piles of neatly folded clothing I never let people see in school, unless I was at a party worthy of my _great _attire.

I looked up from my clothes digging and asked,

"So what's this meeting about anyway, that's so freaking important that you had to wake me up at eight in the morning for, and then scar me for life later when I walked in on you and mom?"

"We're going to meet the client who's hiring us for that job I mentioned on the phone," Abe said.

Looking back down at my pile I started pulling clothes out while just glancing at them. When I saw they weren't the dress I was looking, for I tossed them over my shoulder. I was looking for a red strapless mini-dress with frills going down the left side and black heeled shoes that had little bullets all around them. They looked like decoration to others, but I knew they were real silver bullets charmed with the four elements that I could actually use.

When I found those, after quite a lot of digging –the pile of clothes around me was getting quite large –I got up and went to my dresser. On the bottom drawer, I pulled it out as far as possible. I reached all the way to the back, pulled a tab and a hidey-hole fell open. I pulled out a thigh holster for the gun I would put in, in case I needed to use the bullets. I then went to my jewelry box and pulled out a black leather watch with a white gold square clock. The inside of the clock was black with a diamond heart that I got from Lissa for my last birthday.

Lastly, I turned my back on Abe and went back to my bed. Underneath my pillow I kept a stake necklace. I picked that up and wrapped it around my hand and quickly grabbed my clothes so he wouldn't see it. I didn't need him getting suspicious and all up in my face about me not needing to take the stake with me when I'm with him.

I walked into the bathroom that was attached to my room and dropped it all on the floor. I turned and peeked out of the door, saying to my dad, who looked utterly dumbfounded,

"Be back in a few. Just getting ready," and shut the door before he could say anything.


End file.
